1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to hand tools used in the field of carpentry and, more specifically, to a framing square.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The framing square, also called a rafter square, is especially designed for the carpenter. The framing square is the basic layout tool used in roof framing. A typical prior art framing square 2 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The side 4 with the manufacturer's name is called the face while the opposite side 6 is called the back. The longer arm 7 is 24 inches in length and is called the blade while the shorter arm 8 is 16 inches in length and is called the tongue. The blade 7 forms a precise 90.degree. angle with the tongue 8. Scales, typically in either 1/8 inch or 1/16 inch increments, appear on both the face 4 and the back 6 of the square 2. The back 6 additionally carries a rafter table (not shown) which permits the calculation of the length of a common rafter. The square is generally available in steel, aluminum, or steel with a copper-clad or blued finish. The disadvantage of the prior art framing square 2 is its bulkiness and unwieldiness when transporting it to and from a construction site. The size of the square 2 makes it impossible to transport inside a toolbox unless a slot is cut in the lid of the toolbox to allow square 2 to project through the toolbox lid; otherwise, the square 2 must be carried separately from the other tools used by the carpenter.
Thus, there is a need for a framing square which exhibits all of the functional qualities of the prior art square when in use by the carpenter while also being easily transportable inside a carpenter's toolbox.